Four Corners Side Story: Domain of the Flame.
Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey Tyr Pov I am Tyr General of Bastion of Rome. We stand in Defiance of the rule of the demons of Earth. For my whole life i been told about demons, the undead, the Gargoyles the Dragons,everything. We fight to persevere what remains of humanity. The Year is 2016, It has been nearly 750 Years of Compete opposition but i was not born when this started. I'm only 30, Was named Tyr After one of the gods of an old world religion. "General Tyr." I see one of my troops saluting to me as i turn "Yes?" I Ask as he gives me some battle plans. "Grand General Odin wants us to lead an attack outside of Rome some camp of ghouls." I looked at the man placing a hand on his soldier "Lets go then soldier." I turn towards my Right hand man "Ullr i need to hold your position here." He nodded "You got it Rome won't fall while were in charge." I turned towards my men "March 5 paces were heading up into Badlands..." I took 50 of my best men with me, Could not spare too much we only got 400 fighting men, me and Ullr most of us are down in Legion's Square. We begin our march north heading towards the Ghoul camp. We marched for about a day before reaching the camp it looked like we had to fight at least 100 ghouls as i nodded to my men. "OK men we need to be sneaky." We all began sneaking into the camp the ghouls not picking up anything. As he got into camp and potion i nodded the command as we all sprung out attacking the ghouls. I swung my great sword bisecting 5 of them with ease as 2 of them leaped down on my back. I grabbed them from my back throwing them into walls there bodies shattering. The Battle was quick The ghouls have been slain. We have won. One of the men begin looking around but as he does a flash appears before my eyes the soldier head flying into the air. "Someone is here." I Scream everyone putting up there guard. "Keep on guard." I Turn 2 more soldiers now in a Heep of blood "Fuck." Ullr Pov I been watching the walls nothing big happening i just hope Tyr will be alright out there. Every single man in this garrison is a symbol of hope and Tyr is our best man. The old man knows that, Odin, He formed The human counter attack well, his ancestors did. We been taking small chunks of land for years and we even got a city down in Egypt. That is what it was called before the war. Its Amazing how life was before the war, almost as bad as it was before it. But we grow and learn and life will be better once we clear a home for the humans. I been really waiting for a time to relax but relaxing i won't do that while my men are in danger, well there not but at any moment they...*As he says that one of the walls is busted open ghouls rushing in* "You got to be kidding." I grumble spinning my two axes before thorwing one into a ghoul it exploding before heading butting another. "Everyone to your battle position." I Scream as i feel a presence over me "Your not going anywhere little man." *Cliffhanger time :-)*